Delivering every packet of a stream can provide assurance that the destination will receive at least one of them, even in the occurrence of a single failure. However, further failures may be possible even if a single failure occurs. There exists a need to elegantly deal with the possibility of multiple failures by utilizing network node intelligence to increase effectiveness of active/static redundancy to increase the reliability of the network for applications that demand ultra-low packet loss rates.